It's Better In Real Life
by I Can Be Anything
Summary: Summary: Jemma does an experiment that makes her believe she's in a relationship with Skye.


Experiments were nothing new to Jemma Simmons, she knew every variable and possible outcome before the experiment even began. She did hours of planning and research. She took down notes and measurements and she was prepared for anything.

That's why she couldn't understand why her experiment began to form a gas, she definitely wasn't prepared for that. The last thing she remembers is the blaring alarm from the lab indicating that a toxic gas was in the room, then everything went black.

A couple of days later she found herself in a hospital room, one that she recognised. At least she knew she was still on the bus. She always feared slightly whenever she wasn't with 100ft of her lab. Fitz had come in, asking all these questions and checking her vitals. She could have told him everything was fine but it was Fitz, he wouldn't have listened anyway. She felt like she did before, whatever the toxin was didn't seem to have done any lasting damage.

When he left the room to update the team, Jemma just couldn't get the experiment out of her head. What had gone wrong?

-x-

"How is she, Fitz? " Coulson asked, worrying about the young scientist.

"Fine, I cant find a thing wrong with her. She says she feels great and I can't find anything to say otherwise."

"Can I go see her?" Skye asked. She had been worried since she first heard the alarm. It was the plane situation all over again.

"I don't see why not. She asked for her notes on the experiment so maybe she can find something that explains what happened."

Skye didn't really pay much attention after she got the nod to visit Jemma. She had missed the girl who she spent most of her time with. She felt lost without her. She had spent her days sat with her, reading to her, talking to her. She missed her voice and her smile and now she was getting it all back.

"Hey, Simmons," she spoke once she entered the room, wide smile in place. She looked so small in the bed, with the drip connected to her arm and the steady heartbeat sounding through the room, but she was still gorgeous.

"Skye," Jemma spoke returning the smile and raising a hand to Skye.

Skye was confused for a minute as she grabbed her hand and took a seat. They were never ones for physical contact like this, sure Skye wanted it but Jemma had never shown she wanted it too.

"I've missed you," Jemma spoke, her eyes showing a range of emotions.

"I've missed you too, Simmons."

"We're alone," Jemma spoke as she pulled a face and slowly dropped the smile.

Skye looked at her confused and felt her pull her hand away.

"I...what's wrong?"

"You always call me Jemma when we're alone?"

"I..." Skye didn't know what was going on. She never called Jemma, Jemma.

"Erm, I'm sorry... Jemma. I've been worried, my heads not in the right place," Skye explained, not knowing what to say but not wanting to hurt Jemma.

"I must look terrible," Jemma spoke, suddenly feeling self-conscious as she brought her fingers through her hair.

"You look beautiful," Skye replied without even thinking about it, and blushed. She missed holding Jemma's hand, she wasn't used to it but she definitely missed it and wanted it back.

"Then why haven't you kissed me yet?"

"Kissed you?" Skye swallowed, her eyes wide. 'What is going on?!' She thought.

Jemma looked truly hurt. Like someone kicked her one legged puppy.

"You always kiss me, the second we're alone. You say you can't wait another minute. Have I upset you?"

It was finally dawning on Skye. Jemma clearly thought they were in some sort of a relationship. "I'll be right back, Simm... erm, Jemma."

She rushed out the room and headed to find Fitz.

"We have a problem," She exclaimed as she walked into the lab where the team was talking.

"Is Jemma ok?" Fitz asked already standing up and heading to the door.

"She's fine, Fitz. Well not fine...but fine." She tried to explain. "She seems to think we are in a relationship."

"What?" The team spoke altogether.

Skye nodded. "She wanted me to kiss her and she said I always do it when no ones around. And I called her Jemma. I never call her Jemma."

"She's created a whole new reality," Ward spoke. "Is it the toxin?"

"I don't know. Probably. Jemma would know. But we have to be careful. I've read about this, if we break this reality that she's made, we could make it worse. She could just shut down."

"Then what do we do?" Skye asked, not liking how it was sounding.

"I'll give Jemma the notes and see if she can find anything but we cant tell her the truth, not yet."

"Right, it's sorted," Coulson spoke for the first time. "Skye, you need to keep this reality real for her, at least until we find a way to fix this."

"You want me to be a pretend fake girlfriend? Isn't that some form of mental rape?"

Coulson cleared his throat. "Don't have...sex with her. Be the caring girlfriend. She may even get her memory back. Right, Fitz?"

"Right."

This was something Skye definitely didn't need. Jemma was her friend and she was going to be taking advantage of her. She had thought about getting with Jemma for weeks and this was never a way she saw it happening. This was not going to end well.

"Get to it," Coulson ordered.

Fitz and Skye had decided to tell Jemma that he knew all about their relationship to try and get as much information on the typical habits that Jemma thought Skye had, since she had no idea how to act. Skye had been pacing the lab, back and forth for what felt like hours. When Fitz finally returned, he looked sheepish.

"Well...?" Skye eagerly asked.

"You got together just after she jumped off the plane. You kissed her first. Erm..."

"What, Fitz?"

Fitz tried to look everywhere except at Skye. "You seem to sneak into her bunk in the middle of the night to sleep with her..."

"What?" She couldn't be in the same bed as Jemma. How was she suppose to be the reasonable and logical one when she would have Jemma wrapped around her like a blanket? "Oh my god, what if she wants to have sex?"

Fitz literally looked like he could bolt out the room at any minute with the amount of discomfort he felt.

"You haven't had sex yet. Jemma wanted to take things slow. You've only kissed her. And slept...with her, as far as she told me."

Skye seemed to physically deflate at that information as all the tension left her body. That was one thing she didn't need to worry about. It would be very very hard to say no to anything Jemma.

"She's asking for you," Fitz added.

Skye nodded to herself. 'This is all for Jemma,' she told herself. "Ok, don't tell the team about this."

"Ok," Fitz nodded as he headed back to work trying to think of way find some sort of antidote for something he really didn't understand.

Skye nodded to herself, game plan in her head. 'Its all for Jemma's own good.'

"Knock knock," She spoke as she entered the room, smile in place.

"Skye," Jemma acknowledged with a small smile. She knew Skye was acting weirdly but she had time to think about the way she treated her.

"I want to apologize for the way I acted before. I know you were worried but I just missed you. It felt like I hadn't seen you in so long."

"I missed you too, Jemma," Skye spoke honestly, the name rolling of her tongue so easy. She walked over to Jemma and planted a kiss on her lips quick, like how you would kiss your grandmother. She pulled away and sat on the chair.

Jemma's smile dropped slightly. 'She hasn't forgiven me," She thought to herself as she tried to push the sorrow away and embrace that Skye was holding her hand again. Skye saw the emotion of hurt flash across her eyes and she felt bad.

"Fitz said I can sleep in my bunk tonight," Jemma spoke, hinting she wanted Skye there. "He told me that you told him...about us."

"Yeah, I...needed to tell someone. Was that ok?"

"Of course it was ok, Skye. I hated keeping it a secrete from him. I'm just glad you had someone to talk to." Jemma squeezed Skye's hand and smiled at her girlfriend. Her heart swelled. She couldn't imagine her life without Skye in it. With Skye acting weird, doubt about her feelings being returned creeped into her mind. "You don't need to sneak in tonight. You look like you need sleep."

Skye could hear the pain in Jemma's voice. It wasn't that she didn't want to fall asleep with Jemma, because she really did, it was that none of this was real.

"I haven't been able to sleep with you for 3 days, what makes you think that I can last another night?"

"You look like you need a peaceful sleep."

"And I will, with my arms wrapped around you."

It wasn't really a lie, she hadn't slept with knowing Jemma was unconscious and she really would get a peaceful sleep if she had Jemma next to her. They smiled to each other and all Skye wanted to do was kiss away Jemma's worry. Then she remembered she could. She leaned across the bed with the intention of placing a soft kiss to her lips but Jemma had other ideas.

She brought her hand to the back of Skye's head and kissed her as passionately as she could. She brought her tongue into Skye's mouth and tasted the moan. She pulled away slowly. "I've missed that," Jemma whispered.

"Me too," Skye agreed, her brain fried. She had never been kissed like that before, felt the passion and love through a single kiss. She had never been one for drugs but she found her heroin. She just wanted to lean in for more.

"I should get on with this research so I don't accidentally knock myself unconscious again. I never want to go a day without kissing you," Jemma spoke shyly.

"Yeah... of course. I'll be back in a few hours to check on you," Skye spoke, still falling from the kiss.

"I love you," Jemma whispered as Skye was near the door, but she heard it.

"I love you too, Jemma," She whispered back. She always felt little twinges of guilt with every little lie she told Jemma but she smiled at this one, since it wasn't a lie at all, in any sense of the word.

The second she left Jemma she wanted to be back with her. She knew it was bad, taking advantage, but this was the only time she could spend with Jemma without hinting at her own feelings. When Jemma gets her memory back, she won't be able to spend half as much time with her.

She had lasted 1 hour and 47 minutes without going to see her but it was getting late now and her bed was calling for her.

"Hey, Jemma," She spoke as she walked into the room and saw paper scattered all around the room. "Found anything?"

"Oh, hello, Skye," Jemma spoke lifting her gaze away from the papers for the first time since she looked down at them.

Skye walked to the bed and placed a soft kiss to Jemma's lips. She could definitely get used to that.

"No, nothing. Everything is as it should be. I have no explanation." Jemma scrunched up her face in confusion. She got lost in her mind for a moment until a yawn escaped.

"I spoke to Fitz and he said you can go to your bunk when you're ready."

"Oh thank goodness," Jemma spoke as she pulled the covers off her body and jumped out of bed. Her hospital gown was your typical tie in the back attire. She began to bend down to pick up all the paper giving Skye a wonderful view. She cleared her throat and began to help picking up the papers, blushing as she did.

Once everything was in order, Jemma turned her back to Skye. "Will you untie me, please?"

"I...yeah...of course." She did as she was told and watched Jemma take the gown off and grab her pj's that Fitz had brought in. Skye looked away to give Jemma some privacy. "Whats wrong?" Jemma asked when she saw Skye's back.

"Nothing, just giving you privacy," Skye spoke rocking on her tiptoes. From what she saw, Jemma was perfect, in every sense. Her skin was flawless, her body perfect. She was breathtaking.

"But you've seen me undress loads of times."

'I have?' "Sorry, bad habit," Skye replied turning around slowly to find Jemma already dressed. She could see the hurt in her eyes.

"You wanted to go slow," Skye remembered what Fitz had told her.

"I did," Jemma nodded while thinking, 'But not backwards.'

Skye smiled nervously. "You ready for bed?"

At Jemma's nod they headed to the bunks in silence and stood outside Jemma's.

"Erm...what time would you like me tonight?" Skye asked.

"About 12? Then we have all night together." Jemma smiled and kissed Skye gently on the lips before walking into her bunk and shutting the door.

Skye cleared her throat and headed to her bunk, panic and excitement setting in. She was going to sleep with Jemma, she was going to cuddle with Jemma...all night. How was she going to keep her hands to herself? This was Jemma Simmons and she was all hers, at least until they fixed everything. She was trying her hardest to keep everything innocent, to not embarrass each other when everything was back to normal, but the hurt on Jemma face every time she tried to be innocent hurt.

She laid in bed and watched the clock tick by. She could hear everyone heading to bed. Ward first, then Fitz. May and Coulson's bunks were elsewhere on the bus but she could only assume they were asleep. It was 11:55 when Skye got up from her bed and looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing her boy shorts and tank top since the heat was starting to pick up and sleeping in anything else would just be uncomfortable.

She crept out her bunk and headed to Jemma's, taking a deep breath and quietly sliding the door open. Jemma was tucked under the blanket, her hair everywhere and trying to fight off sleep.

"Why aren't you asleep yet?" Skye whispered as she walked further into the room.

"I was waiting for you, it's hard to sleep when you're not with me," Jemma answered scooting to the wall to make room for Skye and lifting the covers as a silent invitation.

Skye obeyed the silent request and slid under the covers, facing Jemma and smiling.

Jemma got as close to Skye as she possibly could, their noses touching. Skye instinctively brought her arm around Jemma's hip and smiled.

"I've missed this," Jemma whispered, finally closing her eyes. "Me too," Skye whispered back, sorrow in her voice. Jemma was so different, so unbounded and free. Unable to contain herself anymore, she brought her lips to Jemma's and kissed her softly. The fear had disappeared completely and content filled in. She could picture this for years to come and it gave her butterflies. It was easy to forget that Jemma wasn't hers in that moment.

Jemma opened her eyes and smiled sleepily at her girlfriend. She brought her hand up and pushed Skye's hair behind her ear. "You're beautiful."

Skye has been told that many times in her life but it never affected her as much as it did now. She told her brain to shut up as she kissed Jemma again. It soon heated up and moans filled the room. Skye moved her lips to Jemma's neck when breathing became hard and began kissing at her pulse point. All thoughts were out of her head except all thing Jemma.

She could hear Jemma's breathing quicken as she bit softly down on the flesh that was just to irresistible to deny herself. Jemma pushed her away so Skye was on her back and straddled her waist, looking down into her eyes.

Skye's eyes showed her worry but she didn't look away from Jemma's. Did she push to hard? The realisation of what she was about to do brought tears to her eyes. Jemma wasn't hers, not really.

As they looked to each other, Jemma eyes changed from a dull black to a shade of blue then back. It was so sudden that Skye wasn't sure if she really saw it.

"Jemma?" She asked when the silence was become to long for her fear.

Jemma looked confused for a moment until she started to move her hips against Skye's stomach. She could feel a wetness coating her abs as she moaned and brought her hands to rest on Jemma's hips.

Jemma was looking at Skye differently, like she could see into her soul and the turmoil she was going through. Skye had never seem Jemma so open, so lost in the moment. It was a sight Skye would never forget.

She could feel Jemma's grind losing rhythm and her breath becoming more erratic. There eyes were locked and nothing could break it, except the need to bring their lips together. Jemma leaned forward and kissed Skye with everything she had. Her hips were going faster, rubbing against every muscle on Skye's abdomen until she moaned in ecstasy and came undone. She collapsed onto Skye who held her close and didn't want to let go.

It took moment for their breathing to return to normal as Jemma rose her head to look at Skye, her hair sticking to her forehead. She couldn't have looked anymore beautiful in that moment to Skye. "I love you," Skye whispered.

"I remember," Jemma blurted. "I...remember."

Skye's eyes widened. "What...when?"

Jemma looked away and swallowed away her guilt and tears. "When I was on top of you, before...that happened."

Skye couldn't stop the smile as she brought her lips back to Jemma's and felt her kiss back. "Do you love me?" Skye asked.

"Of course I love you, Skye. I think I was just to scared to realise it," Jemma spoke from the heart. "Do you love me?"

"You have no idea how much I love you. I just wish I remembered our first kiss," She joked but she really wished she did.

"Our first kiss was when I was laying in that hospital bed and you were looking after me, which was much better then my imagination."

"I guess we have many more first to come," Skye whispered bringing her lips back to Jemma's. "But first, can you do that again..." Skye rose her hips, still feeling the wetness on her stomach. "because that was hot as hell."

Jemma blushed and learned down to kiss Skye again.

**R&R**


End file.
